Caught in the rain
by coffeelover12
Summary: Sam likes Jake and he likes her but the other doesn't know so when Sam and Darrell start to fake date to make who they like jealous, things on the range start to heat up! rated t just to be safe for later chapters
1. DATING WHO?

**I do not own anything involed with phantom stallion it all belongs to terri farley**

"hey Brat" jake called to her as he got out of his truck I am so dead what if he knows no he couldn't have found out I mean I was suppose to explain before it got out!

_flash back_

"_so you want jake and I want Rachel all we have to do is go out with each other and then they will get jealous and so on, I think you know that rest" _

"_I'm not sure Darrel, I mean I know that It could work but…"_

"_come on Sam, it would be fake dating" _

"_Darrell this could get very messy I don't want to hurt Jake and I much as I hate to say it I don't want to hurt Rachel either"_

"_Fake dating Sam no one will get hurt besides Rachel and Jake don't have relationships , come on please I know you want to" _

"_fine but only for a week or two if it doesn't work ok" _

"_ok ok good, look isn't that quinn"_

"_umm yeah"_

"_can I kiss you"_

"_WHAT" _

"_can I kiss you so that people think were dating" _

" _umm I guess thats fine.."_

"_great" _

_then darrells lips hit mine I wasn't shocked but it didn't feel right kissing him I guess I was just going to have to get use to it I heard quinn gasp and then foot stepd running the other way God I hope he didn't tell jake _

_End flashback_

"Yes, how are you jake, are you good, I hope your good, I mean cause who doesn't want to be good" I was blabbering

"yeah, ... I'm fine umm can I talk to you about some thing real quick "

"sure Jake what do you want"

" well I was wondering if I could help you with tempest I don't mean like help you train her but watch make sure you do it right" in translation he wanted to watch over me I guess that wasn't a bad thing I could bring Darrell over and no no no no bad sam explain first you have to explain

"umm, sure you can…… but Jake, before you go I need to talk to you about something is that ok"

"sure sam go ahead"

"ok deep breathe I just thought that you should be the first to know, well I thought you would like to know"

"sam your babeling again just tell me whats up ok"

ok here it goes god he's goin to kill me or Darrell

"I'm dsaojgnowadareylll"

"what''

" I'm dating Darrell "

"YOUR WHAT!"

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger I'll try to get the next chappie up asap please review no flames I tend to be sensitive thanks

xox


	2. The Way He Took It

**I just wanted to say thanks to all the people that reviewed i love the input keep it coming and sorry for not updating in a while!Coffeelover12**

"YOUR WHAT" Jake yelled

"I'm dating Darrell" I said I was trying to be confident, but I don't think it came out that way.

"No, No No No, your not, I like Darrell, but he's not a boyfriend you going to get hurt!

"I don't think I am" I said. I hope I didn't. I mean Jake was the only one who could hurt me and he didn't even know it!

"Well I like him and he asked me if I wanted to go out with him. I didn't want to tell you until it was for sure but this is going to be the third date so I just thought you should know."

"And yes my dad does know he's meeting Darrell tonight"

I stood there hoping he would say something, anything … Nothing I think he's having a heart attack.

"ummm Jake say something, Please"

"I know that Darrell's my best friend but I'm going to kick his ass"

"Jake I don't think th…"

"SAM!"

" I just need to talk to Darrell, I promise I'll only hit him if I have to"

"Jake"

"bye Samantha I'll see you around"

Jakes P.O.V

I can't believe he did this, I told him that if he meet Sam that he was going to stay away from her, and these past few weeks I have started having feelings for her! He knew that how could he do this to me we were supposed to be best friends. He is unbelievable! Were would he be Friday afternoon at school... or Clara's

I finally found him at the basket ball court near the school

"Hey Jake, my Man! How are you doing this fine day!" Darrell said to me

" I told you to Stay away from her" I said I was trying to keep calm but losing the battle fast!

"Who? What are you talking about" Darrell said I could tell he was nervous that's why we were best friends I could read him like a book

"SAM" I yelled

"Stay the Hell away from her" Then I don't know what happened I just got so angry, I mean the third date he has probably already kissed her, that thought just put me right over the edge I brought my fist back and slammed it into his jaw!

CRACK!

**Please R and R (also a round of applause for the other writer i read a lot of storys today very good writers doing fan fiction for this book!)**


	3. AN READ THIS

**Hey, thanks to everyone who's reading my story and reviewing! I know hope you guys like it, howeverI want you guys to love the story soI am asking for your help in the next chapter!I like to get people involved so I'd like you guys toreview and tell me what you think should happen. IfI canI love to reply andI may just use some of your brilliant ideas but the just is thatI want to know what you think how you feel so reveiw and tell me **

**Thanks, Love to all the fans that reviewed and **

**GreenEyedBabe09 i am in love with your story to i wait for you to update it's one of my favorites!**

** Firefly-Crystal Tears and HeyHey 4322 i love the constant review please keep it up!**

**Horselover1691 i love peoples opinion kepp it coming! **

**nakorafree kepp reading you'll love the seris more as you get into it!**

** disaster strikes again thank you so much for the review you have a great way of being critical but nice at the same time i love it !"**

**P.S I will have chapter three up bye sunday at the lastest i promise **

**Thanks again **


	4. Do you want to?

Jake's POV 

I came back into the room with an ice pack for Darrell I still can't believe I hit him I was mad but I mean I have never totally lost control like that before. He was sitting on the couch. I had already given him some Advil but I could tell he was hurting, I didn't mean to hit him at all let alone that hard!

" Man I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hit you at all" I said

"It's ok I didn't realize that you liked Sam that much I knew she was special to you but I didn't know that it was _that kind of special_ " Darrell said to me kind of giving me I smirk

"It's not! I don't like Sam like that!" I said

I didn't like her like that I mean the floating feeling that I get when I'm around her is just from the ride over…. Right, I don't like Sam Do I?

"yes you do but your just to shy to say anything. I'm going to make it easier for you and I wont date Sam any more were not that close I promise she's not going to be hurt and even if she is which is very unlikely, you'll be there for her." He said

I didn't want Sam to get hurt I also didn't want anyone to date her but me …WAIT what did I just say!

"so…. I'm going to let you process this and I am going over to Sam's to tell her, you get over there ASAP so that she wont be alone. Jake are you in there"

"What… Yeah yeah I'm here and I swear to god Darrell if your lying and this is going to hurt her I will not hesitate to punch you again"

" And on that note I'm leaving so… I'll …. See you around I guess."

"yeah bye Darrell"

Sams POV 

A big red truck bounced on to the bridge. I had never seen it before. It pulled up to me and Darrell got out.

"SAM!"

"Hey, why are you here , Oh My God, are you ok, what happened to your face!"

"Jake happened to my face. However that's not why I'm here. We are going to stop Fake dating and I'm going to find another way to get the girl I like to like me and you are doing fine an your own …ok"

"What do you mean I'm doing fine on my own?"

" I mean that Jake likes you he's just shy. Show him that you like him back _romantically _and he'll make a move you know Jake, he just has to be sure. That and I don't think he's ever really liked someone the way he likes you"

"Ok, Thanks Darrell, if you need advice about your girl you just ask me and I will be happy to give you some of my expert opinion" I said teasingly

"Well I'm going to go cause I think your going to have a visitor very soon!" Darrell Said

"Bye Darrell"

He got into his truck and drove away. Do you know what I hate about boys, you can never tell what they mean from what they say, and they're so cryptic. I mean Jake never did anything to suggest he liked me and I'm just supposed to go and hang all over him to make sure that he's knows I like him. I don't think so!

Another truck came bouncing over the bridge and this one I had seen before it was Jakes truck and I was happy to see it! I was mad about the fact that they thought I should have been more open with my feelings but no matter what seeing him always made me happy and excited whether I was mad at him or not! He jumped out of the truck and came towards me.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?"

" Has Darrell been here yet?"

"Yes and you shouldn't have hit him!"

"So your not dating anymore"

"No we're not"

" Ok… So are you ok?"

"Yes Jake, I'm fine we weren't that close" That and we weren't really dating but he doesn't know that

" So your not hurt at all" He asked, it was a bit odd he seemed really upset

" NO I'm really fine"

"What…, ummmm, What else did he talk to you about?"

" Well" Jake seemed really nervous maybe he didn't want me to know that he liked me , I guess I just wont tell him then

"Nothing really, just that we are still going to friends." I said

"Oh good" he looked at me

It was a weird look like he was seeing me for the first time. His eyes softened and he started coming towards me, he was coming really close to me he was standing right in front of me and his head started to bend his lips were so close I could feel the smile forming on my lips this was really happening!

"SAM!" Gram called me from the kitchen Jake pulled back like he had been slapped

"I'll be at the barn" he said he wouldn't look at me

"Ok" I said softly

I walked toward gram

"Yes Gram." I said

"I just wanted to know what you want me to leave you for supper you're here by yourself tonight, I didn't mean to interupte, I'm sorry babe"

" It's ok Gram" I said but I was kind of disappointed

"And the pasta from last night was great I'll just reheat it ok"

"Sure"

I went outside I saw Jake walking towards his car because his brothers had come to get him on there horses… No this wasn't happening I wasn't going to sit around wondering what might have happened

"Jake!" I yelled he turned toward me I started running towards him I didn't care who was watching! I stopped right in front of him I reached up and grabbed his face and brought it down to mine and kissed him I could tell he was shocked cause at first he didn't respond then his arms wrapped around me and held me tight and I started kissing him harder so he kissed harder back, we only broke apart when we heard his brother cheering and whistling I looked up at him he was blushing I could feel my face getting hot I was definitely blushing!

"You weren't thinking of leaving with out saying goodbye were you?" I asked him

Jake chuckled "If I get I goodbye like that, I'll never leave with out saying goodbye again!"

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked him

he smiled at me

"Sure I would love to" I smiled at him tonight was going to be the greatest night ever

**Authors note I hope you liked this chapter please review **

**To the authors of rainfall and undiscovered I love your stories **

**I hope to have the next chapter up by wed night**

_Next chapter I promise that I will change POV more often but it is only going to be Sam and Jake so probably lots of awkward conversation and kissing so if that makes you un comfortable don't read the next chapter but I will have a warning at the top of the next chapter so read it just in case I change my mind! _


	5. Read

**So i was just going over my update and i want to change some things about the next chapter so it wont be out till thursday or friday! I was also looking at my stats and my story has been read 546 times and i only have 21 reviews i know this might sound werid but review's kind of encouage me to write and update faster it's disapointing that people read and don't bother ot review after i worked on the chapter, the least you could do is say a few words that's all I wanted to say i hope people start to review and thanks so much to the people who are reviewing now i'm sorry this chapter is taking so long i've been really sick i'm trying to get it up as soon as possible! sorry for making you wait !**


	6. Heaven to me

Sam's P.O.V 

"So… do you like the food?'' I asked Jake

My gram had left about 20 minutes ago and left Jake and me alone in the house. She wouldn't be home till late and my Dad and Bryanna weren't coming home till tomorrow. It was kinda of awkward, I mean we just made out I didn't know how to start a conversation about what just happened!

"Ya Sam the food is great, why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous!" I said

"Sam" he said in a stern voice

"ok maybe I'm a little nervous but that's only because we just like made out and now your not saying anything and I can't figure out what your thinking!"

He just sat there with this look on his face that I couldn't read and he said nothing! Then after what seemed like forever

" That's because the only thing I want to do is kiss you again and I'm thinking about how I might be able to do it." He said softly but confidently

"What… you want to kis…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Jakes lips crashed down on to mine!

It felt so good to have him kiss me again a knew that we should talk about the fact that we had already made out and what we were going to be now if we were going to be anything at all even but the kiss jus felt so good!

Jakes tongue ran across the seam of my lips and I just had to give him access. He backed me up to other room and then he lowered me down into the couch and was leaning over top of me. He was about to lay down with me I could feel the heat from his body he was so close to me then…

BBBBBEEEEPPPPPP

The buzzer on the oven went off I hade put in some bread and I guess it was done. I took my mouth off of jakes

"one sec I should go get that" I said looking at the ground

"ya I'll go with you we need to talk about this" he said trying to catch my eye

"I don't think we nee"

"Sam your already acting werided out we need to talk ok? You can sit on the side of the table and I'll sit on this side and we'll talk"

"alright. … are you mad that I'm acting werided out?"

"no I just want you to talk to me about it I mean if your goin to be my girlfriend your goin to have to trust me more… confide in me." He said softly

"Girlfriend?" I questioned

"right we still have to talk about that don't we… well ok then!" he said

I could tell that he was nervous and it made me kind of happy to know that I had that kind of affect on him.

**Jakes P.O.V**

Why am I fidgeting I'm Jake I don't fidget I don't get nervous around girls, but this isn't a girl it's Sam and she just makes me want things that I shouldn't want!

"Sam I want you to be my girlfriend!" I tried to sound confident but it didn't turn out that way

" well good because I want to be your girlfriend" she said to me

wait she wants to be my girlfriend this is so great!

" there's just one condition,"

"umm conditions"

" we have to take it slow I don't want to lose you as my best friend even if you are my boyfriend too."

I walk up really close to her and bent my head sour lips were almost touching

"ok we'll take it slow" I said and then pulled back I wanted to kiss her but I didn't know if that was breaking the conditions

"Jake Ely! You had better get your skinny cowboy but back over here right now or you are not going to have a girlfriend!"

she hollered at me

I walked back over immediately not sure what was wrong what did I do

As soon as I got back there she pulled me down and kissed me

So that's what she wanted, kissing her is like heaven it's the best thing in the world. We made it back to the couch as tis time I got down onto of her and the kiss started to get more passionate!

**Sorry bout the cliffhanger but I will not take as long to update I promise! **

**Xo to all the reviewer's**


	7. Caught in the rain

Sams P.O.V BOOM 

"aaahhhhhhhhh oh my god on my god!" I yelled

Thunder crashed outside I was lying under jake and he was looking at me with this concerned look

"are you ok?" he asked

" Yeah yeah I'm fine I… I just didn't know it was raining caught me off guard is all"

"I didn't realize it was raining either we were just so caught up.."

"I like getting caught up with you" I said

" I like it to but we should really be paying attention I me"

Ring Ring Ring

" oh that's the phone I better get it it could be Gram"

I had to get out from underneath Jake on the couch I didn't want to he felt so god I would just have to hurry up and get back there

"hello Sam speaking"

"Sam, hunny it's gram I was just calling you to say that the roads are to bad I am going to stay with Trudy for the night and Jake is going to have to stay with you just make up the couch for him and all be back tomorrow afternoon around 3:00 ok dear"

'Umm Yeah that fine…. Sure gram…. See you then"

Suddenly I was really nervous I mean I was going to spend the night with Jake I couldn't go back in there now what was I going to do

"Sam are you ok" Jake called

" Yeah Yeah fine I'll be out in a minute"

I was going to have to walk back out there and tell him he couldn't leave he was staying the night it wasn't that I didn't want him to it was just the first time I would have to get use to it.

Jake's P.O.V 

Sam walked backing she was shaking and she looked scared

"what's the matter? Did something happen? Who was on the phone? Are you ok?"

"Jake slow down I'm fine that was Gram she said the roads are two wet ahe can't get here and you can't leave"

" Ok well I guess I just have to find something to sleep in and I'll be set"

" This doesn't weird you out at all that your staying the night and there's no one here to chaperone" Sam asked me

"no" Then I got the best idea ever

"Why do you think we need cahperones I said moving towards her

"no I was just saying that…"

"Everything is going to be fine and I have to say I just might agree with you maybe we do need chaperones"

Sam laughed " Ok Jake whatever come on lets get the stuff for the couch"

_Sorry this took so long first my computer was down then I was on vacation I'm really sorry and I know this chapter is short but that next one is going to be really long and I promise to have it up by the end of the week probably wed if your lucky please R&R I love the feed back_


End file.
